


Love at first sight is too cliche but still it happened to me

by fujoshin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshin/pseuds/fujoshin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stared at the people passing by, scanning and analyzing them to pass time and to forget about his uncomfortable feeling. He saw a couple sharing an umbrella while laughing, a guy brave enough to walk in the rain without any protection on his head, a girl walking while texting, he was about to get bored staring at random people when eventually someone caught his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at first sight is too cliche but still it happened to me

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon when a certain businessman in a soaking wet suit, forgot his umbrella at home. He looked at his wrist watch and it’s almost 6 o’clock in the evening, he sighed. The weather forecast said that it’ll be sunny for a whole week but he shouldn’t have trusted what it says, because everything is unpredictable. He sighed again and went to seat on a bench nearby. He didn’t recognize the store he was at, because he’s been walking-running nonstop since the rain started. He put his brief case beside him and tried to not move too much because of his wet socks, wet suit and everything on him, it’s a good thing he didn’t bring anything important with him when he left his office earlier. He stared at the people passing by, scanning and analyzing them to pass time and to forget about his uncomfortable feeling. He saw a couple sharing an umbrella while laughing, a guy brave enough to walk in the rain without any protection on his head, a girl walking while texting, he was about to get bored staring at random people when eventually someone caught his attention. Ash blond hair, cute button nose, lean figure (but still sexy), he can’t see it exactly but he guessed this beautiful stranger has brown eyes which no doubt, fits him. He’s wearing a colorful beanie, an eyeglass, green tee shirt with shrimp print on it, a worn out jeans and sandals. ‘He’s beautiful.’ Daichi thought, he also noticed that the beautiful stranger right before him doesn’t have an umbrella either and that the paper bag he’s holding was almost soaking wet. He chuckled a bit and the beautiful stranger looked at him. He stopped. He became red as a tomato for doing something stupid and embarrassing.

‘The beautiful stranger’ as what Daichi would call him, stared at him for a minute and smiled. Daichi’s heart almost flew out from him, he tried to smile back but it turned creepy so he stopped, the beautiful stranger laughed and went to sit beside him. He reached out his hand to Daichi and said.

“I’m Sugawara Koushi.” Daichi was lost in word, his mind can’t still believe that an angel approached him and gave him his name.

Daichi tried to say his name but no words came out from his mouth, which makes him look stupid and his mouth gaping like a fish. Sugawara laughed, louder this time.

“I’m Sawamura Daichi, but you could just call me Daichi instead.” He finally said and shook the other’s hand.

“Oh, then you can call me Suga.” He flashed his angelic smile again and Daichi nodded.

Daichi noticed the items in Suga’s soaked paper bag and got a little curious. Suga held the items out to avoid being wet in the paper bag, they were two boxes with figmas of girls with cat ears inside. As Suga wiped the boxes, Daichi chuckled. Suga raised an eyebrow in question.

“No, I just didn’t expect you have those in your paper bag.” Suga frowned and Daichi thought that it was cute.

“Well, sorry for being an otaku, Mr. Soaking pants!” Daichi blushed from what just Suga called him, but after a second they both laughed.

They both talked about their lifestyles, hobbies and work. Daichi found out that Suga is a Fine Arts student who goes to the same university he graduated and that he’s currently working part time to pay his living expenses and hobbies. Daichi also found out that Suga is an ultimate fan of Neko Neko Fantasy, an anime he usually ignores whenever it’s on television. Suga also likes spicy food and sleeping. Daichi wonders what will Suga looks like when sleeping, he turned red at the thought.  
Suga also found out a lot of things about Daichi, he found out that Daichi is working as businessman in an elite company, he also found out that his lifestyle is kinda boring compared to his, but still he thought that Daichi is easy and fun to be with, ‘cause he makes it sure to not bore the other person.

“Oh, the rain finally stopped.” Suga said, his voice with a hint of dismay.  
“You’re right. I guess we didn’t notice earlier.” Daichi looked at his wrist watch and it’s already 7:30 pm, he picked up his brief case and turned to look at Suga.  
“Well, it was nice meeting you…Daichi.” Suga smiled but it was a ‘goodbye smile’.

Suga put the boxes inside the now dry paperbag and waved him goodbye. Daichi stared at his back for a while, then he quickly opened his brief case to find a paper and a pen, he found a paper but no pen in sight. He desperately looked for one, single pen but he can’t find any, until someone asked him what’s wrong.

“Pen, I need a pen..” then he stopped. He looked at the owner of the voice. Two brown colored eyes met his.

“S-suga! I-I thought you left..” Suga laughed and grabbed his hand.

“I forgot to give you my number, silly.” 

Suga brought out his pen and wrote his number with a heart on the end on Daichi’s left hand, then he gave Daichi a peck on his cheek.

“Call me later, okay?” 

Daichi was left in the middle of the street mouth agape. ‘Man this day sure is unpredictable’ he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second Daisuga fic, I know it's kinda rushed but I hope you liked it :3


End file.
